Única
by Dani Potter
Summary: Um sentimento sufocante....um acontecimento, tudo pelo amor.... Nossa, eu sou péssima em sumários, acreditem a fic naum é ruim assim!
1. única

N/A.: Bem, essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics, e é bem pequena com apenas dois capítulos, mas eu realmente gostei dela e espero q vcs tb gostem! ; ) Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que vão ler a fic, e especialmente a Anne, a Thais, e a Mila por me darem apoio para escrever, e tb por aturarem minhas crises de insegurança! ^^ Obrigada gente!!  
  
Única  
  
Eu não sei o que faço, eu não sei o que sou, eu não sei por que existo.... Se sofro, se minto, se corro do meu destino, por que as pessoas tem de ser coerentes comigo?? Eu me escondo atrás desses livros, eu escondo os meus sentimentos, fugindo deles através do estudo. Eu choro no meio da noite por não ser eu mesma, por saber que ele está feliz e não é comigo, porque eu fugi até mesmo dos meus amigos. Me sinto sozinha, arrasada, estou desmoronando sem piedade, eu comecei a me matar no momento em que eu fugi até mesmo da minha sombra. Eu não sei quem está lendo isso, eu não sei nem ao menos se alguém vai ler. Está frio, chove, a tempestade não dá trégua, está desabando junto comigo. É irônico pensar isso, porque não tenho ninguém, digo que a chuva é que está comigo, devo estar louca... Foram tantos os momentos bons com Harry e Rony, foram tão felizes. Eu queria poder voltar e não ter cometido o erro de me trancar longe do mundo, tudo isso por um amor. Às vezes me pergunto: se o amor é glória de tantos, por que ele foi o meu fim??? Lembro-me como se fosse ontem do nosso primeiro ano, eu com aquele meu jeito mandão entrando na cabine deles e perguntando se haviam visto Trevo. Também me lembro de que eles não gostavam de mim, aliás, eles tinham motivos de sobra, mas como heróis me salvaram daquele trasgo, tão queridos, os melhores amigos que alguém pode querer, como me arrependo, como eu queria estar de novo com eles, como era antes. Meus amigos queridos, saibam que amo muito vocês, me perdoem por favor, eu errei, fui precipitada, medrosa, mas não há tempo e nem como voltar atrás, adeus. E a você meu amor, eu sei que você sabe o que eu sinto. Não se culpe, quem errou fui eu, mas realmente quero que você me perdoe.  
  
Amo vocês, um abraço Hermione Granger  
  
Um baque foi ouvido na silenciosa enfermaria de Hogwarts.......uma pena, um tinteiro quebrado e um pergaminho escrito haviam caído ao chão. Hermione morrera.  
  
Todos estavam calados, as expressões eram de tristeza e dor. Não podiam acreditar que ela que fora a melhor aluna que aquela escola já tivera morrera assim, era lamentável. Mas os mais abatidos do local não haviam pronunciado uma palavra até aquele exato momento, desde que haviam recebido a notícia de sua morte não haviam dito uma só palavra, apenas chorado, como faziam nesse momento.  
  
Harry não podia acreditar que Mione havia morrido, ela não podia, ela não devia. O destino era cruel, a realidade era assustadora, ele perdera mais uma pessoa querida, mais uma vez arrancavam um pedaço do seu coração.  
  
Rony olhava o caixão com dor, remorso, tristeza, solidão. Pela primeira vez na vida ele podia dizer o quanto era triste perder uma pessoa querida, imaginava como Harry havia suportado viver sem os pais, a dor era imensa. Isso doía muito, ela era o suporte do trio, ela era a sabe-tudo, ela não havia feito nada de mais, por que morrer?? Sentiria saudades das brigas que tinham, dos sorrisos de satisfação quando finalmente resolviam um caso, da sua mania de carregar livros... Enfim, ele sabia que, por mais que todas as pessoas falassem, ele e Harry não seriam mais os mesmos, porque faltava ela.  
  
Os amigos se olharam, chorando e sentindo a mesma dor no olhar do outro: a depressão por terem levado-a deles, o sofrimento pela amiga que ia sem poderem abraçar, dos conselhos que não iriam mais ouvir, das broncas que não iriam mais receber, simplesmente do vazio que ela deixava. Foram um em direção ao outro e se abraçaram, chorando, sofrendo, compartilhando a dor que eles sentiam.  
  
Uma brisa passou no cemitério iluminado somente pela lua e estrelas levando algumas pétalas de flores do túmulo de Hermione Granger, grande aluna, filha e amiga. Duas pessoas saíam do cemitério, para sempre ali voltarem, porque o lugar dela, o vazio deixado, ninguém iria preencher, ela era única. 


	2. lembranças

N/A.: Só pra esclarecer q esse capítulo contém passagens de tempos que estão representadas por "........."! Espero q vcs entendam! rssss  
  
Lembranças  
  
Olhar para ele me causa arrepios, me traz lembranças dos anos que passaram. Não sei o que é esse sentimento que está crescendo dentro de mim e por que ele está me deixando tão estranha.  
  
...........  
  
Não pode ser amor. Amor é um sentimento muito forte, eu sou apenas uma garota que está tendo uma paixonite, é isso. Por favor, Hermione, pensar que isso é amor! Você está se deixando levar pelas histórias de conto de fadas.  
  
...........  
  
É AMOR! É AMOR! Eu descobri que realmente é amor. As minhas pernas ficam bambas quando estamos perto, o meu coração dispara, a minha boca seca e se eu falo, gaguejo. Aiii, eu não sei o que fazer.  
  
...........  
  
Tomei uma decisão muito importante. Não dá mais para viver assim, eu vou me afastar dele por um tempo. Eu, à simples menção de seu nome, fico boba, preciso me afastar para acabar com isso de uma vez, eu cansei, eu não sou assim. Eu quero voltar a ser EU.  
  
................  
  
Faz algum tempo que estou afastada dele. Todos estão se perguntando o que houve com o "trio maravilha" de Hogwarts. Sinceramente, eu sei a resposta, aliás, eu sei a resposta para tudo, menos para o que eu quero. Eu destruí o "trio maravilha" com a minha estupidez. Eu não sou assim, eu nunca fui de sonhar com o príncipe encantado, mas então por que eu mudei? Por que eu fugi dos meus amigos?  
  
Mandei uma carta para minha mãe mas, eu preferia não ter recebido resposta ao que recebi. Ela me respondeu falando que era para eu revelar meus sentimentos para ele. Ela só pode ter pirado. Ele nunca gostou de mim e nem nunca irá gostar, eu é que não vou fazer papel de palhaça me declarando para receber um "não" e ainda perder o meu amigo. Outra coisa que me deixou braba na carta era ela dizendo que eu não posso fugir da minha vida. Mas de onde que ela tirou que eu estou fugindo da minha vida? Eu somente me afastei dele. Ok., em conseqüência disso eu destruí o trio, mas a minha vida está seguindo em frente, aliás, foi isso que lhe respondi. Não somente isso, mas eu disse a verdade.  
  
..................  
  
Minha mãe, meu pai, Rony, Harry e os meus amigos da grifinória estão chateados comigo. Será que eles não entendem que eu preciso de um tempo só meu? Putz, eu estou cansada disso, aliás estou cansada de tudo e de todos.  
  
..................  
  
Eu não sei o que eu fiz. Faz um ano que eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu perdi os meus melhores amigos, aliás, agora eu só tenho a Gina como amiga e ainda assim não é como antes. Nós estamos mais afastadas, mas ainda assim é a única com quem eu desabafo tudo. Não. Eu não falo tudo, eu nunca confessei que gosto dele e nem vou, isso é amor de adolescência e vai passar. Tem que passar.  
  
...................  
  
Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não sou mais eu mesma, aliás, eu me perdi há muito tempo. Eu me perdi há pouco mais de um ano, quando eu desisti de mim.  
  
....................  
  
Eu acordei na ala hospitalar há alguns dias. Eu literalmente me matei, mas me arrependo imensamente disso. Agora aqui, olhando essas paredes, eu me lembro das palavras da madame Pomfrey quando acordei, elas tinham pesar: - Srta. Granger, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. A Srta. está com um grave problema. Você foi achada pelos Senhores Potter e Weasley desmaiada na torre da Grifinória. - Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, me diga logo, o que eu tenho? - Bem, eu lhe examinei e descobri que a Srta. está sofrendo de depressão em um estágio muito avançado, mas como a Srta. está afastada de muitas pessoas, ninguém conseguiu saber antes dessa sua doença. - Depressão em estágio avançado? É muito grave? - Se fosse uma depressão comum não seria grave, mas o seu sistema imunológico ficou fraco porque você parou de comer, não dormia direito, está muito nervosa e isolada. Com essa baixa do seu sistema imunológico você se tornou um alvo fácil a infecções e foi exatamente uma infecção que atacou o seu intestino... - Mas tem cura, não é? É só uma infecção, dá para tomar uns remédios e curar. - Infelizmente não, Srta. Granger. A sua doença chegou a um estado muito avançado, porque juntou com a sua depressão, sinto dizer que eu talvez não possa fazer nada, porque é tarde demais. - Não!- Hermione disse e começou a chorar desesperadamente.  
  
.......................  
  
Eu estou aqui nessa enfermaria escura, fria e silenciosa. O único barulho que se escuta é a tempestade que acontece lá fora. Eles vieram me visitar hoje à tarde, após eu saber do meu estado. Eles me disseram que eu iria sair daqui o mais rápido do que as pessoas esperaravam, eles não sabem como eu estou, nem eu nem Madame Promfrey contamos, eu me senti traindo eles. Agora eu estou escrevendo uma carta de despedida. Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso comigo. Eu entrei em depressão porque tive medo de me declarar. Eu tive medo do amor. Como eu fui estúpida! Eu agora peço desculpas a eles por ter medo de amar, por ter medo de arriscar ser feliz.  
  
..........................  
  
Eu olho aqui para o seu túmulo e penso por que eu não me declarei antes de você ir. Eu descobri o que sentia há pouco menos de duas semanas. Você fazia uma falta imensa, mas eu achava que era coisa de amigos. Só que não era, eu estava amando, e há muito tempo. Eu sentia uma necessidade de ter você por perto. De ouvir a sua voz, de sentir o seu cheiro, de olhar nos seus olhos. Para mim foi muito difícil descobrir que você me amava. Quando você começou a se afastar eu comecei a perceber, mas ignorava porque achava que estava delirando. Aí todo mundo começou a falar, comentar e eu percebi que era comigo mesmo o problema. Foi difícil porque eu pensava que você estava confundindo as coisas mas, na verdade, você estava mais do que certa, nós somos feitos um para o outro. Somos sim, porque éramos nunca existe, nós somos feitos um para o outro mesmo você não estando mais aqui. Eu estou aqui porque quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Hermione, e sempre vou te amar. Você é a minha melhor amiga e o meu amor, eu lhe desculpo pelo que você fez, mesmo querendo que você não o tivesse feito, eu sei que você teve seus medos, eu também teria. Até mais, meu amor.  
  
Harry depositou um lírio branco em cima do túmulo de Hermione e se dirigiu à saída do cemitério. Agora estava mais leve, dissera tudo o que sentia. Sabia que ela havia escutado a sua declaração e que ela também sabia que eles estariam juntos para sempre.  
  
"Como eu queria saber disso antes, Harry, mas, como não deu, saiba que algum dia nós iremos nos encontrar de novo e aí será a nossa vez".  
  
N/A.: É isso! Espero q tenham gostado e se puderem deixem comentários, tá?! Bjk's 


End file.
